iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Corwyn Corbray
Corwyn Corbray is the current Lord of Heart’s Home and a skilled and dangerous knight. He is also well known for being the wielder of Lady Forlorn, the ancestral blade of House Corbray. While not much loved, he is an accomplished tourney knight and rider. Having lost a number of family members during the Third Targaryen Rebellion has left Corwyn slightly cynical, although he covers his grief well. A reserved and calm man with an easy smile, it is often hard to get a real idea of what Corwyn is thinking. Appearance Corwyn is a handsome and intense young lord. Physically, he is not nearly as imposing as many others in the realm, but he does stand above the majority of his peers by a good margin. While he possesses a strong build, he is not very large or wide. He keeps his face clean-shaven and wears his light blonde hair in a longer fashion. His eyes are a pale green in color but he does have dark circles under his eyes, showing that the Lord of Heart’s Home may have trouble sleeping sometimes. He prefers to dress in the colors of his house, black and white with a splash of red. He is rarely ever seen without Lady Forlorn on his hip. History Even from birth, Corwyn Corbray was born to fight. The Maester who presided over Heart’s Home told his father, Jon Corbray, that his newborn son was not going to have much of a chance at life. Being born with a sickness that nearly cost him his life, Corwyn was lucky and managed to survive despite the odds. From a young age, he was surrounded with the finest things in life, but his father was a strict man and made sure that his son worked just as hard as he played. Lord Jon was a fair man but made sure that young Corwyn pursued his studies diligently, instilling a strong work ethic in the young boy. Mischievous and often unsatisfied, Corwyn continued to sneak treats and cause havoc despite various punishments from his parents. While Jon and Becca were empathetic nobles, Corwyn was rather indifferent when it came to the lives of those beneath him. Not malicious or harmful, the boy simply saw the smallfolk as they were, small and insignificant in the major plan. Animals on the other hand, were much different for him. Horses and hounds in particular were much loved and as soon as he was old enough to ride, Corwyn felt truly happy. Most of all, he loved going as fast as his steed would allow him, feeling energized by the adrenaline. Two more things would captivate the young boy from a young age. Knights, clad in their shining armor and colorful pageantry and the sword his uncle Edmund carried, the ancestral sword Lady Forlorn. Despite his youth, the blade called to Corwyn silently, always glinting and shining in just the right way to catch his eye. He greatly admired both his father and uncle, who bore a sigil consisting of many ravens clutching blood red hearts. Edmund Corbray was known as the Knight of Hearts and had won a place as a respected and skilled knight and with Lady Forlorn in his hands; he was as good as anyone Corwyn had ever seen. Edmund routinely embarrassed the knights at Heart’s Home and countless visitors that made an appearance at the castle. Corwyn heard the whispers that flowed from their mouths, a great maelstrom of envy and jealousy. He wanted to be that good. Beginning his training with basic weapons with the intent to be both a powerful lord and brave knight someday, Corwyn excelled thanks to a natural ability with a weapon in his hands and tireless dedication for someone his age. With skill, came arrogance and pride however and outside of his siblings, young Corwyn was not much liked. When he was of age, he was chosen to squire for Ser Wallace Grafton, a relative of House Grafton who was close with Ser Edmund and Lord Jon and a skilled knight. Under his tutelage, Corwyn excelled and blossomed. Despite Ser Wallace’s lectures, he never lost his pride or haughty behavior, although he came to truly respect those who showed a great deal of passion in what they did, regardless of what it may have been. Not everyone was a warrior and Corwyn pitied them, but found a way to relate to them. His life took a woeful turn when the Third Targaryen Rebellion broke out, as he accompanied Ser Wallace in defense of the Iron Throne. Shortly after the Harrying of the Dragonspawn he was horrified to watch as his brother and closest companion Criston was cut down by the enemy forces during a skirmish. Fueled by a mixture of fear, anger and a burning desire to not end up a bloody corpse, Corwyn fought for his life. He began to despise the Targaryen’s and his hatred would only grow. During the same campaign misery swooped down on House Corbray yet again. His father Jon, was wounded severely and forced to be carried away from the battle, clinging to life. As the battle raged on, Corwyn and Ser Wallace came to fight side by side with Ser Edmund Corbray, The Knight of Hearts. Edmund danced through his foes and left nothing but a sea of red in his wake, but one man can only do so much and he charged too far ahead. Corwyn watched as his uncle was surrounded and felled. It was in this moment that Corwyn watched as the blade he had admired so much fell to the ground, a few men desperately trying to claim the weapon as their own. Driven by a rage that he had never known possible, he charged the men and cut three of them down and with the aid of Ser Wallace Grafton and Corbray men, was able to secure his uncles corpse and Lady Forlorn. After, Corwyn found himself face to face with his dying father. Entrusting Lady Forlorn and the Lordship of Heart’s Home to the boy, Jon Corbray gave in to his wounds and passed from the world. Corwyn would never forget the dragon banner that their enemies flew and even to the present day he hopes to someday pay the Targaryens back for taking his loved ones away from him. When the Rebellion was over, he returned home with a cloud of anguish above him. He found solace only in the company of his sisters and when he was training. For his bravery in the battles he participated in, Ser Wallace knighted him shortly after his seventeenth name day Trying his best to cope with the responsibility of being a lord and his grief, Corwyn nearly lost himself at a young age but with the aid of his family, pulled himself from the fire, and found himself stronger from the ordeals. His three sisters, Alys, Anya and Arwyn were instrumental in helping him stay focused and as happy as he could be. Seeing personally to the training of his cousin Ethan Corbray he ignored his own marriage and instead focused on his responsibilities and knightly duties. As Lord of Heart’s Home, he has worked with House Lynderly, a vassal of the Corbrays, to defend the smallfolk from the vicious mountain clans and deliver counter-attacks against them whenever possible. While many would see this as a noble pursuit to defend the defenseless, the truth is that is just an added bonus, as Corwyn enjoys keeping his sword arm fresh and not letting himself get too comfortable. A small part of him enjoys the bloodshed as well, as long as he knows those dying are against him and the Vale. He has recently taken a young squire from House Lynderly, Addam. Recent Events Chosen as a trusted vassal to help advise Lord Arryn during the Grand Council. During his stay in King's Landing he meets a number of other Lord's, both old friends and new, and stands firm that the Vale should stay out of any wars or conflicts that may erupt. After the results of the Council, Corwyn meets with King Orys Baratheon, and becomes a supporter of the new King. He is sent with a delegation to meet with Vale Lords and address their needs and worries. After his trip, he returns to Heart's Home where he remained until recently deciding to head back to King's Landing to aid Orys. Arrival- Corwyn arrives in King's Landing Earn It - A sparring session between Corwyn and his squire, and a meeting with Lady Kyla Waynwood. Sparring At Sundown- Corwyn spars with various others. Dueling With A Friend- A friendly duel occurs between Corwyn and Ryon Flint. A Craving- Corbray men occupy a tavern for the night. History Will Be Kind To Me For I Intend To Write It- A meeting with the new King. Corwyn pledges his house and sword to King Orys Baratheon. Set Back- Corwyn meets with Lady Kyla waynwood again, and seduces her. Crows, Eagles, Griffins, Falcons... I should start a Royal Aviary- Corwyn is tasked with accompanying a delegation to the Vale by King Orys Into the Vale – In the Name of the King!- Corwyn rides with the force towards the Vale of Arryn. Timeline 374 AC - Corwyn is born 386 AC – Corwyn is sent to squire for Ser Wallace Grafton, a relative of House Grafton. 390 AC – Corwyn aids the Vale forces in defeating the Third Targaryen Rebellion, his father Jon dies, and Corywn becomes Lord of Heart’s Home. 391 AC – Corwyn is knighted by Ser Wallace Grafton. 395 AC – Corwyn takes on Addam Lynderly as a squire. 398 AC – Current dayCategory:Valeman Category:House Corbray Category:Lady Forlorn